


Waited for you

by forbiddenfantasyh (inicorn)



Category: Naruto
Genre: Blood, F/M, FUCK, Graphic Description, Immortality, Jashin religion, Murdering, Pain, Sacrifice, Self-Harm, Violence, Violent Sex, You both are Jashin followers, hurting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-15
Updated: 2020-02-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:00:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 955
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22743661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inicorn/pseuds/forbiddenfantasyh
Summary: You two fuck covered in your own blood.
Relationships: Hidan (Naruto)/Reader
Comments: 3
Kudos: 68





	Waited for you

**Author's Note:**

> major trigger warning  
> a lot of blood and pain

It's been a long time since you've met someone who is into your one and only god Jashin. You loved him like no one did and thanks to that he gave you immortality so you could sacrifice your body for his rituals. 

For years now you have been wandering around villages, terrorising people with your religion and when someone tried to capture you, they failed hard. Their bodies were just a few of many to Jashin.

But all this until you met someone. It is at the end of one of your rituals, when he sees you covered in blood, dead bodies in front of you. You pull out a spear pierced through your heart and with sigh throw it on the floor. Then you notice him staring at you. 

“Who the fuck are you?” You ask annoyed your job isn't done properly yet. The pain creeping on your body flawlessly you loved it. 

In a second the man is standing not even a meter in front of you, holding a big ass scythe with three red blades. He seems surprised, like everyone is. What you don't expect though is his weapon piercing your vital organs inside your body. You cough blood and he stares at you, amazed. 

“Shit.” You cough more blood and take the blades out of your body, healing fast you jump out of your ritual circle away from the man, who doesn't seem to be unfazed by you surviving such an killing act. 

He slices his hand and lets the blood drip on the ground, he paints the same ritual circle with triangle just next to yours. Is it.. may he be the Jashin follower too? 

And then another thing happens next. He licks your blood from one of the blades and his body becomes pitch black with white ornaments drawing a skeleton on him. You find mere seconds after that when he stabs himself with a sharp rod into his left leg.

Same thing happens to you and you start maniacally laughing. “Holy shit I thought I’m the only one left!” You manage to clumsily walk to the man who just injured you through his own body. And who is smiling like a devil he is. “What's your name” you ask smiling, pain clouding your mind. 

“Hidan,” He yells. “I fucking knew it!” hysterical laugh.

You hit him with all of your power left so he steps out of his ritual circle, then you grab the rod and slam it into the place his heart is. Smiling, making sure the situation is real you laugh hard.

He doesn't die. And he seems to enjoy the pain just as much as you do. 

If this is not love at first sight you don't know what is. 

Now both of you covered in red you smile at each other, blood everywhere. You, a bit weaker from the rituals before he came, fall to your knees and sit on the ground. Then he takes off his shirt soaked in blood and kneels before you, he lets his weight fall on you and holding your shoulders he harshly lay you down. He stares into your eyes that reflect pain, attraction, devotion and so much more pain. Never stopping grinning he kisses you. 

“Fuck, you are so hot..” he says and tears your destroyed clothes off, frees your breasts and looks at them, you see the lust in his own eyes and you wonder how it is possible you feel so.. you feel like you waited for him your whole life. Someone who understands your love for pain. And Jashin of course.

You slap his face, laughing. He harshly grabs your hair and forcefully makes your head tilt back. You wince but feel aroused already. Smell of his dark white hair as he bites you to neck, spilling even more of your blood. The pain makes you want him even more. He sticks his fingers between your lips and draws saliva mixed with blood out of your mouth. He moves the fingers to your pussy and discovers you are wet enough for him alone. 

So he enters you, not caring about your adjusting or comfort and licks the blood out of his bites on your neck and shoulders. He starts slamming into you and you cry in both pain and pleasure at the same time.

He enjoys it even more, his own blood floating down on you, covering you, you love this. It is so spontaneous and random you want more of it. 

Hidan loves it, but there is not enough of something. You guessed he needs more pain. As he is slamming into you, you grab the rod laying next to you two and stab him into the back right in the middle between his shoulders. 

“FUCK-” He yells, eyes to the sky, but you see the pleasure he feels from the pain. “You bitch, …” He laughs and grips your shoulders harder than before, bruises start to form quickly. 

So you two both covered in blood fuck mercilessly between the dead people. 

Not so long after he cums inside you and you all around him. Mutual orgasms feel like something only Jashin would allow. So good, so devoted to him, so right. Finally someone who understands. 

He collapses next to you and you both pant and laugh at the ridiculousness of the situation, but go with it. Both fatally injured yet still, breathing. 

You get up and find your ruined pants and shirt. Hidan follows you, his ritual skin color vanished back to normal one, just like you. Damn, he wouldn't be able to kill you even if he wanted.

Few days later, you both are known all around the lands. The deadly duo. 

**Author's Note:**

> kudos to save a life


End file.
